


Mister Motivator

by Catspaw



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catspaw/pseuds/Catspaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentsex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Motivator

Jack had no idea what had woken him. In the chilly, pre-dawn silence, every sound seemed magnified a thousand fold, but he could hear nothing unusual. Outside, the banked-down fire popped and creaked as the logs burnt through and settled, a soft smudge of red barely visible through the canvas. Every so often he could hear the swish of Carter's boots through the grass as she prowled around, until eventually that too stopped. He could picture her in his mind's eye, settling down next to the fire, maybe pouring coffee from the ever-present pot to see her through to the end of her watch. 

Yes, that was the metallic snick of the pot clipping the edge of a tin mug he heard. He could hear Daniel rustling around in the darkness near him - couldn't see a blamed thing though; there was no light in the tent whatsoever, now that the moons had set. 

So what the hell was Daniel up to? 

"Hey! Daniel! What the hell are you doing?" The hoarse whisper seemed to shred the profound quiet into tatters and he flinched, waiting for Carter's reaction to the commotion. 

It didn't come. He heard nothing other than a soft, "Sshh." And yet more rustling as Daniel moved around carefully in the darkness. 

"Are you gonna settle down any time soon? What are you doing awake at this time anyway?" 

This time he did get a quiet response. "I had to go take a leak. Then I couldn't get back to sleep. And now I'm looking for something." 

"Looking for something? Daniel, it's pitch black in here. How the fuck you expect to find anything beats me. Settle back down again for crying out loud and get some sleep while you can." It was frustrating that he had to whisper; whispers blunted the edge of command. 

"I'll find it in a second." A small grunt of satisfaction came from somewhere to his left. "Gotcha." 

Jack levered himself up on one elbow and twisted his neck in the general direction of the sound, peering through the darkness, making a little 'tsk' of annoyance. He really couldn't see squat. 

"Does that mean you're done with the rustling around?" 

"Uh huh." A little more rustling, and Daniel was stretched out beside him on the ground. Close beside him. Very close beside him. Close enough for him to be able to smell the emphatically musky, unwashed scent of him. Close enough to get him rattled. Because a three-days-since-his-last-shower Daniel smelled more appealing than he had any right to; a rich, earthy, enticing smell that tugged at Jack's groin and made his taste buds sizzle with recall. 

"Ack! Daniel, we've got a whole tent, y'know. Not exactly a football field here, but not so small that you have to lie on top of me." 

He could vividly imagine the filthy grin that accompanied the answering whisper as Daniel nudged the length of his body against him. "Maybe I want to lie on top of you." 

Off world or on, the filthy grin and the warmth of Daniel's breath sighing past his ear was an instant wake-up call to his dick. He hissed gently through his teeth. 

"Are you nuts? Carter's just outside! No fair, Daniel, you can't go around saying stuff like that when we can't do anything about it." 

The zipper on his sleeping bag inched purposefully down, tooth by tooth, the small sound swallowed up by the sputter of the dregs from Carter's mug hitting a hot log. Jack froze as he heard her shift her position, each small sound shockingly loud in the stillness, but Daniel didn't miss a beat. 

"I can do something about it." A quiet huff of a chuckle. "I'm doing something about it right now." 

Jack laid himself back down carefully and quietly just as the zipper reached waist level. Before he could head it off at the pass, a hand snaked into the bag and cupped his groin, rolling and squeezing with a maddening non-rhythm, tricking his hips into jerking forward of their own accord. He bit back the groan that was struggling to get out and exhaled a long breath through his nose instead. 

"Shit, Daniel --"

"Sshhh." It was the merest thread of sound as a hand clamped briefly down over his mouth. "You'll have to be quiet. Can you do that for me? Can you make absolutely no noise at all?" 

Jack's breathing was becoming a little ragged as Daniel's hand settled down confidently into a regular tempo. Damn, this was stupid and risky -- and hot -- and risky -- and it felt incredibly good, the pressure of Daniel's hand and the slight rasp of cloth over his rearing dick just right -- and suddenly he genuinely wasn't sure about the silence thing. "I'm not too sure about that." 

He could see the look on Daniel's face as clearly as if he had his flashlight on him as he breathed back, "Call it a skills test. Use your Special Ops training to see you through. And lie back and let me do this, will you? I want to jerk you off, right here, right now. I want to feel you and smell you and taste your come in my mouth when I clean you off afterwards. And then, when the sun comes up, we'll go out of this tent and eat breakfast as if nothing has happened - but I'm going to spend the whole day knowing that you're still wearing my spit on your cock and you're going to spend it knowing I can taste your come in my mouth. Then tonight, when we get home --"

Funny how it all sounded so much dirtier when it was uttered just at the threshold of sound. "Okay, okay," Jack whispered roughly, "I get it, okay? Tonight, when we get home, I'm going to ride you hard and put you away wet. Now you sshhh." 

"Yeah. You got it." 

The sleeping bag was pulled back, Jack's shorts were hooked down and fingertips trailed along the length of his dick; one long, slow, feathery touch from root to tip following another as his dick strained towards the contact. He set his jaw and muffled his breathing in the crook of his arm. Dear God, it was killing him having to hold himself still and quiet but Jesus! Every nerve in his body was screaming that it was worth it. 

Jack could smell himself now; the rich, animal scent of his own arousal spiked in his nostrils as Daniel's hand closed around him, cool and very slightly rough against his skin. Shit, Daniel had gloves on, had _his_ gloves on, he could feel the raised seam where glove met skin dragging over the underside of his dick, the contrast between the cool, leather clad palm and the warm, slightly callused fingertips feeling insanely good as Daniel's hand worked him. He felt his balls tingle and tighten, felt a swell of sheer bliss slither up his spine in one undulating wave. How the hell Daniel knew what was happening in the pitch dark defied any logic Jack was capable of, but with one smooth, unhesitating motion he bent his head and took the head of Jack's cock into his mouth just as Jack's orgasm shivered through him, washing him with heat and beading him with sweat from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair. 

How he stayed quiet through that, he'd never know. He felt damned smug that he had though, as he pulled himself together to ask softly, "What about you?" 

He got no answer, not a verbal one anyway. Daniel's hand slid up his chest and round his neck to cup the back of his head and urge him down, not gently, towards his open fly. And Jack rediscovered what he'd temporarily forgotten, that doing this 'finding stuff in the dark' thing was a piece of cake given sufficient motivation. The thought warmed him inside as he held _his_ motivation firmly by the hips and sucked him off with exquisite care, the chilly pre-dawn quiet punctuated only by the normal night sounds of the banked down fire. 


End file.
